


I Have Every Right To Be Here

by pinkmatter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmatter/pseuds/pinkmatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a teacher at Rosewood High school. After seeing the same people for the last 5 years the chemistry teacher dies and is replaced by an out of towner that brings a whole lot of gossip to his small town</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last bell rang about 15 minutes ago. Stiles at his desk half way through grading a pile of essays that showed his students basically watched 10 things I Hate About You instead of actually reading Taming of the Shrew. One student even mentioned Heath Ledger and Julia Stiles by name. Sighing he curved the papers until the class average was at least a C. He put the papers in a stack at the corner of his desk to hand back tomorrow and packed up his laptop ready to head home after a long day.  
  
Locking his door he heard a loud crash and a groan from down the hall. Curious he walked down the hall and was startled to see Mr. Woodson on the floor red in the face. “Oh my God! Woody! Can you hear me! Are you okay?” He fumbled into his jacket pocket and took out his cell phone dialing 911 and trying to feel a pulse. By the time the police got there Stiles already knew that Woody was dead. No amount of CPR was going to ward off the heart attack that had been on its way since Woody started drinking big gulps and ate half a black of bacon every morning. The medics gave Stiles a comfort blanket that was basically a fabric that had been eaten to death by moths.  
  
Woody had worked for the school for as long as Stiles had lived in the town. Christ the man was his teacher and laughed when Stiles almost burned down half the lab in a grease fire. He texted the principal to let him know what had happened and got into his Dodge Dart driving to meet Scott at the coffee shop for a recap. He pulled up to Java Chips and waved to Erica when he walked in. “What’s going on Stilinski? Apple and a hot chocolate?” Stiles nodded and sat at his usual booth. Erica had a themed restaurant that was basically suppose to be calming but also provide you with positive energy to get through the day. She inherited the business after her parents passed her senior year.  
  
Erica dropped the food off in front of Stiles and scooted into the seat across from him. “You know it still boggles my mind that you aren’t as spastic as you were when we were in high school.” Stiles laughed and stretched working the kinks out of his muscles. “ I think it sort of wore off as I got older. It might have been pent up sexual frustration and after my hoe phase in college I think I sort of leveled out.” “As his roommate and the subject of many sleepless nights to the headboard banging against my wall.” Scott said as he swung a chair around and joined the group. Scott and Stiles fist bumped and then spent the rest of the time talking about high school and how much they’ve changed.  
  
Scott biked his way to the coffee shop so they hooked his bike up to the back of Stiles car and drove home together. They decided when they were in their early 20’s that until one of them got engaged they would live together not just because it was cheap but so they could be there for each other. “That sucks about Woody Stiles I’m sorry you had to see that. I never had him for a class but I remember how you use to talk about him.” Stiles sighed, “I guess the old man finally went out the way he wanted. What sucks is I might have to cover his classes while they look for a replacement. That means they might have to push Mrs. Carol out of retirement and hope she remembers how to teach science. You know she still sleeps with foil wrapped around her head to prevent the aliens from stealing her life force. “ Scott could only blink back in return not knowing what to say to that. They pulled up to their house, which was a two-bedroom single story house that they fixed up themselves.  
  
Every piece of furniture was mismatched and the electrical appliances they had were all second hand from the store in the middle of town. Stiles shrugged off his jacket and they high fived each other before going to their separate rooms. Opening his laptop he saw that the principal had sent off a memo about Woody’s death and an assembly that would be held at the end of school for those who wanted to pay their respects. Also they had started searching for his replacement and as luck would have it have found someone from the next town over willing to take the position starting tomorrow.  
  
Stiles was shocked at how fast the seat was filled and kind of relieved at not having to carry the extra load of teaching science along with struggling through Shakespeare. The pipe near his door whined signaling that Scott had turned his shower off and it was his turn to use the hot water. He stripped off his jacket and his dress shirt followed by his pants and his cotton briefs. In the shower he had a small session between his hand and little Stiles and after drying off lethargically got into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Derek and its not the best first impression for both of them.

Chapter 2

The alarm clock rang at 5 am signaling for Stiles to get the hell up and get ready to face the rest of the day. Its not that he hated his job but hated that it had to occur so early. He intentionally bought one of those alarm clocks that would roll off your dresser and made you get up and chase after it. He rolled onto the floor and all but crawled to reach the clock to make the beeping stop. He dressed in some clothes he found heaped in the corner he designated his clean corner and slipped a business jacket over it to look more professional. Many a times Kira Yukimura, the art teacher, would tell him that sometimes he could easily be mistaken for a student due to his youthful looking face and nonchalant attitude towards just about everything. 

He tripped over the gift he wrapped a few days earlier that was for Scott’s girlfriend Allison Argent. She was about to pass the bar and he bought her a justice scale for her new office when she would become the new Assistant District Attorney of their little town. Not that much crime required trails and things. The last big thing to happen was a robbery where the robber was caught with a whole $500 he managed to get from the town bank. He got into his car and took off towards the school. He was usually the first person to arrive but he braked a little to hard when he saw that someone had beat him today. It was a fancy camero that he didn’t recognize belonging to anyone in town and summed up that this must be Woody’s replacement. 

There was a design on the hood of an arrow going in every direction that Stiles summed up was probably some kind of deep inside thing that owner was in on or something. Stiles shrugged and got out his car grabbing his laptop bag before shutting the door and going inside. He made a point of walking past Woody’s old door to get a glimpse of the teacher that was replacing him. Walking past the door he ended up running into the cement pole located in the middle of the hallway and letting out a little yelp. Startled the teacher in the classroom turned around and Stiles finally got full view of the strangers face. To say he was hot would be like saying the stove was hot when it was turned on. This guy went beyond hot and reached that level that SPF didn’t cover. He was a little taller than Stiles with a nicely trimmed beard surrounding the bottom half of his face. He had the broad shoulders of a swimmer and hard hazel eyes that told Stiles its been a while since this guy had smiled. His nose was almost in the middle of his face making it symmetrical and his jawline looked like the corner of a very fine mahogany table. 

Stiles quickly rebounded from hitting the pole and sheepishly waved towards the teacher while walking up to his doorway. “Hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski, I teacher English a few doors down.” The stranger cautiously took Stiles hand and in a gravely voice introduced himself as Mr. Hale. That’s it. No other introductory questions or offers for extra information about himself just his last name. He then turned and got back to writing the assignments for the week. Stiles backed out the door without saying good bye uncomfortable with just standing there staring at Mr. Hale’s perfect ass in dress pants. Sighing he opened the door to his classroom and got ready to move on to the next unit of Shakespeare the dreaded Romeo and Juliet. 

Around lunchtime Scott showed up at his door like usual so they could walk to the teachers lounge together and eat lunch. Scott was a part time teacher while he got his master’s degree at the college in the next town over. He really wanted to be the town vet and was currently apprenticing under Dr. Deaton until he got his degree and took over the practice. Again Stiles walked past Hale’s door and stopped when he saw him sitting in there staring down at a soggy tuna sandwich. “Hey man”, Stiles said as he walked into the door, “This is Scott the Health teacher, we were going to the teachers lounge to eat some food, you maybe wanna join us?” Hale looked at Stiles and then at his friend before looking back at Stiles. He then shrugged and tossed his sandwich in the trash following them out his door closing and locking it behind him. 

They silently walked to the lounge and when they got there Scott let out a big whoop when he saw that someone had sprung for pizza judging by the stacks of boxes currently filling up every table. Kira got up from her seat and came over to them, “ Hey guys I thought we should show the new teacher a warm welcome so I ordered some pizzas and brought a couple sodas”, turning towards Hale, “Hi, I’m Kira Yukimura the art teacher.” Hale took her hand and said, “Derek Hale”. Stiles looked at Derek wondering why he didn’t say his whole name the first time they met and why he felt more comfortable around Kira then around him. Derek walked off in deep conversation with Kira about Impressionism leaving Scott to drag him towards the Supreme pizza and a cup of Sprite. 

Although Stiles was listening to Scott ramble about how uninformed most of the kids were about sex education, in between nodding his head sneaking glances at Kira and Derek talking and Kira laughing at something Derek said that was funny. Stiles had never had anyone be so cold towards him upon meeting him and it bothered him that Derek may not like him based on his first impression. He made a plan to come around to his class after school and clear some things up and learn a little more about Tall, Dark and Gloomy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tacos! Tacos! Tacos!

The headache throbbing from the middle of his forehead wasn’t going down even after downing 2 aspirin in the last 2 hours of work. Stiles seriously considered putting in his resignation after listening to his students romanticize Romeo and Juliet . Trying to explain to a bunch of teenagers in a general English class that wishing you could be 2 people who knew each other for less than a week and both dying is not something to strive for. Asking them to write a summary in the best way they knew how for the book brought on the headache full force. One student took the entire rest of the class period to apparently write her summary in emojis carefully hand drawn that made perfect sense. Another student that he had filed away in his head as one of the many jackasses in the class wrote his in microscopic handwriting that he had to read after spending a few minutes hunting for a magnifying glass. 

The other kids basically did a rendition of one person writing the actual summary of their own accord and then helpfully passing it around the class so everyone could copy it word for word. Stiles had about a handful of A’s and the rest of the class fell somewhere in between a C or an F. He put his red pen down and massaged his head. “Long day?” startled Stiles opened his eyes and saw Derek leaning on his doorway with humor in his eyes. “You have no idea what its like to try and keep calm while listening to teenagers bastardize and make Romeo and Juliet their “life goals””. That got a laugh from Derek and he started into the classroom pulling up a chair to Stiles desk. Stiles straightened his back delighted he was able to get a laugh out of Derek. 

Derek picked up some of the students papers and smiled as he read their creative responses. For the next 30 minutes they talked about anything and everything regarding teaching and even car choices. Walking out of the school both of them were more relaxed than they had been when they first met. “Are you by any chance hungry? Because I know a street taco truck by the bead store and you have to try them before you leave.” Derek stared hard at Stiles as if he was contemplating a hard decision. After a minute he muttered what Stiles thought was “Fuck it.” And said louder, “I could eat,” Smiling Stiles told Derek to follow his car. 

After a 10 minute drive they were behind the town’s version of Joann Fabrics where tables have been set up and a lot of people were currently socializing. Stiles met Derek at his car and they walked to the back of the line while talking softly. Stiles wondered if Derek noticed how the towns people were silencing themselves as they walked by. Men and women were giving him a dreamy stare and he either didn’t know or was pretending not to notice. When they got to the window Derek had Stiles order for him what he thinks he might like so Stiles gets them 4 tacos each with a side of Cajun rice and steamed vegetables. Since Stiles suggested they come here he insisted on paying despite Derek’s objections. 

Derek found a table and Stiles brought the food over once it was ready. He opened a cider for each of them and sat down in the chair across from him. “So how do you like to eat your tacos?”, Stiles took a taco in each hand, “For me personally I’m a big fan of double fisting.” He blushed as he said it and demonstrated eating each taco every other time until they were gone. Derek stared at him until he was finished then took his finger wiping a small piece of meat form the corner of Stiles mouth before putting the same finger in his own mouth. Stiles on his last bite as arousal pooled in his belly, neither one of them had broke the stare and they only snapped out of it after a child squealed splashing their pant legs with a little water from the fountain he was currently playing in. Stiles blushed and looked down as Derek picked up his first taco and started eating his own food. Stiles returned to his own plate but they continued to play light footsie underneath the table until they both were finished eating. 

“you were right. Those were some of the best tacos I’ve ever had.” Derek stopped in front of his car and turned to face Stiles. “well what can I say when I’m right I’m right.” Suddenly Stiles was caught in a hug Derek had initiated and felt a lean hard torso against his wiry thin one. All he could smell were pinecones and tree sap essentially Derek’s unique scent. It was calming but at the same time making him really horny. Derek stepped back and without saying anything got into his car and drove away. It took Stiles 2 minutes to process what just happened before getting into his car and going home to bed to get ready for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first thing Stiles noticed was that there was a rainbow currently blinding him coming from the window on his left. Blinking the glare away he rolled over and tried to catch a little more sleep since his alarm clock had not gone off yet. The events from the last night slowly come back to him and it brings a smile to his face. Stretching he reluctantly gets up before his alarm taking more time in his appearance than he usually would. If anyone asked he was definitely not trying to look good for a certain new teacher at the school. 

He left earlier than usual and stopped at the coffee shop on the way to work buying two coffees one of which could possibly be for someone else but everyone else would just think he was on a caffeine binge. He pulled into the lot and saw Derek’s car as well as a car he didn’t recognize. When he came into the school the only light he saw on was Derek’s. Taking a deep breath he walked with purpose towards the lighted classroom and realized a second to late that Derek wasn’t alone. Sitting on his desk was a woman with dirty blonde hair and currently had her hands underneath Dereks shirt and his mouth was dueling with hers. Stiles heart sunk into his stomach and he quietly tried to retreat out the room. Because it was him he backed into a cart full of beakers breaking one which startled the people in front of him. 

Stiles gave a sheepish smile and shrugged for his apology. Derek had the good sense to at least look embarrassed for being caught but the woman on the desk looked pleased that they had been caught in the act. “Hey Stiles, umm this is my girlfriend Jennifer she’s starting here today filling in as the FASA. Stiles didn’t mean to but he unwittingly looked her up and down assessing where he beat her based on looks. He already knew form the jump that this girl had an attitude and for whatever reason didn’t like Stiles at all. For once Stiles wasn’t backing down from someone’s stare and for a few seconds the room was silent as they both looked each other over. Jennifer composed herself and held her hand out for him to shake. He took in and held it in the same way someone holds a used diaper. “Derek has almost told me nothing about you except he was late coming home last night because you guys went out to eat.”, Stiles gave her an empty smile. Jennifer cocked her head to the side, “Its nice that Derek has found himself a little friend out here while he was waiting for me.” She brushed past him and he mentally imagined her tripping on some uneven flooring with her kitten heels and face planting.

Derek continued to look embarrassed and instead of explaining himself turned away from Stiles and began writing his lesson plans on the board. Slightly upset, Stiles made his way out of the room dumping one of the coffees in the trashcan outside his room. He sat down at his desk and closed his eyes taking several deep breaths before giving himself a little shake and pulling out his worksheets he had for the class today. They were going to watch Kenneth Branagh’s Hamlet. It was really long and he could spread it over two days giving him a little bit of a break so he could catch up on his grading. 

He met Scott at lunch and suggested instead of eating in the lounge they go out and get something quick. Scott seeing the look on Stiles face agreed and the two of them went to McDonalds and ate it in Stiles car. “So”, Scott, started off making Stiles stop mid-chew because he knew what was coming. “Derek has a girlfriend? From how you described your night out in that long ass text you sent me I assumed he was gay. How are you holding up?” Stiles sighed and placed his snack wrap in the wrapper before shrugging his shoulders. “I mean its whatever its my fault for assuming. He was probably just trying to be nice and I too it the wrong way. I wish I had a magic wand and could take back my feelings and assumption so I wouldn’t feel so stupid.” Scott clapped his friend on the back. “Are you gonna be okay?” Stiles nodded. “Yea I just need some time to walk it off I’ll be find by the end of the day. 

They got back to the school and Stiles spent the rest of the day catching up on his grading as well as getting more ideas for what to do for the rest of the week. By the time the final bell had rung, Stiles had input all of his grades and sent off the result to his students. It always baffled him how against this town was to technology but was so gung ho on electronic grades if it meant saving paper. Stiles suspected that half of these parents never even see the grades he sends them because if they did they would be in here asking what their kid could do to raise their grade. Stiles got up and stretched not realizing how long he had been sitting in his seat. His hair was all messy from combing his fingers through it and he abandoned his fancy dress shirt for a more comfortable one which made him feel like this was just like every other day. 

He had ignored his phone most of the day as it vibrated in his desk drawer and upon opening it noticed that he had a lot of sad faced texts from his friends and co-workers. Determined to get over the situation Stiles deleted all the messages and put the phone into his messenger bag. He purposely took the long way to avoid Derek and Jennifer completely and succeeded in making it to his car without seeing them once. On the way home he stopped by the store and bought a few fresh vegetable and meats for him to make his lunch for the rest of the week. He called his Dad who told him he and Scott’s Mom were doing okay and they talked about everything and nothing for about 30 minutes before saying their goodbyes. At this point Stiles was beat. He took off all of his clothes and threw them into the dirty pile before climbing into bed in his just his boxers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up this morning felt completely different from waking up yesterday. He let his alarm clock roll of the dresser and continuously beep next to a pile of dirty clothes. He waited 10 minutes and then let out a breath and got out of bed to go pee. Over a bowl of frosted flakes Stiles decides to let the past be the past and think only about the future. He was going to get back to his normal self and act like he usually would starting by giving Scott a dead arm as he walked by like a zombie grasping for the coffee pot. 

“You seem like your in a better mood today.”, Scott said sipping his coffee while staring at Stiles through slits in his eyes. Stiles shrugged and put his bowl in the sink before answering “I think I might have overreacted about the one night I spent with Derek. It wasn’t like we had been going out forever, we literally just met. I think I made it a huge thing because this town is serious lacking in hot gay men department and my choices are either Jason “I will literally sleep with anyone” Caldwell or go towards the sugar daddy route and get with one of the 50 and older men and deal with rotten breath. Lets face it in this town I’m basically in a long term relationship with my hand.” 

Scott laughed and slapped him on the back and they parted to separately make their way to the school. When they first started working at the school together they had a long talk about why they didn’t car pool. It was mostly because they both needed time away from each other alone so they wouldn’t become annoyed with one another. Yea they were like brothers but everyone needs their space. He pulled into his usual spot and was surprised and sort of relieved to see he was the first on there. He skipped to class and eagerly set up the next section before school started. They were finally taking a break from Shakespeare and moving on to Jane Austen. Although Stiles wasn’t the biggest fan of her work he did love the Kiera Knightly version of Pride and Prejudice and it never got old showing it to the class. The film students really get into the cinematography of the movie. 

He was so wrapped up in setting up the dvd player and printing out the worksheets for the movie he didn’t hear someone knocking on his door softly and after no response walking up behind him. He wont admit to anyone that he may have jumped a tad when a voice behind him softly said, “Hey”. Turning around he saw Derek shuffling his feet with his shoulders hunched looking back into his eyes. Stiles immediately forgot his entire pep talk this morning about moving on over reacting. The air around them was electric and Stiles knew if he could feel it Derek could to. Stiles could feel the hair on his arm raising as his heart started beating a little faster. 

Stiles shook his head clearing his mind and remembering what he said to himself this morning. He set his face into an empty smile. “Hey how’s it going?,” Stiles decided he was going to treat Derek like a co worker and that would be wear it would stop. Hurt flashed across Derek’s face before it quickly cleared up. “I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me today.” Stiles mind went completely blank because this was not what he expected. “Ahhh I have to ask Scott”, Stiles wanted to punch himself in the face for giving the lamest response. Derek seemed hopeful and continued talking, “Yea I was wondering if you knew anyone places around here that were for sale? Jennifer and I are looking to move her and I could use your help finding a nice place.” In Stiles mind he was slowly getting angry at the fact that the only reason Derek wanted to eat with him was because he wanted to use him. Stiles was starting to think that Derek was only being nice to him and acting like his friend because he wanted something. He couldn’t help thinking that once he wasn’t of any use to him he would go back to ignoring him. 

Stiles swallowed and decided he would put an end to this right now. “Sorry man I’m pretty busy this whole week, why don’t you ask Kira or another teacher I’m sure they would be happy to help you out.” With that he turned and continued putting together the time stops for the movie leaving Derek to shuffle out the room as the conversation was clearly over. Mentally Stiles high fived himself and went to the teachers lounge to start the coffee for his fellow co-workers. At lunch he told Scott what he said and Scott slapped him so hard on the back he ended up choking on his falafel. They decided tonight they would go to the only gay bar in town and have a few drinks. Stiles confidently walked past Derek’s door and stopped when he saw Derek sitting on the edge of his desk staring off into space with a depressed look on his face. 

“Just keep walking your almost in the clear” Stiles thought to himself, “You can make it home and to Truffles with 2 minutes to spare if you leave now.” Sadly Stiles wasn’t that kind of person and with a deep sigh he turned into the classroom and purposely dragged his feet so that his presence was announced and a startled Derek looked up and gave him a watery smile. “Is everything okay?” Stiles asked as he slid onto the desk in front of Derek. Derek shook his head before saying, “I guess, I was just thinking about some stuff.” Stiles cocked his head before saying, “Very vague. I can totally see what has you upset this conversation has started off great.” Derek threw his head back and laughed before his thoughts came back to him and he went back into his somber mood. 

“Well if you want, you can come out with me and Scott to Truffles for a few hours and loosen up with some drinks. You can bring Jennifer if you’d like.” The words left Stiles mouth before he could filter them. He felt like banging himself in the head for even inviting him in the first place. This was suppose to be his time off to bro out and make out with an older man that he would probably spend the rest of the night drinking to forget. “Jennifer isn’t here she had to go back home and work some things out before our big move here. I would love to go though. Send me the directions and Ill meet you there.” Stiles told them to be there in 30 minutes. If anyone asked he didn’t pick the cleanest tightest shirt he could find and he definitely didn’t purpose choose the jeans that made his ass look fantastic. This was what he normally would wear. Heading out the door he braced himself for whatever shit was about to hit the fan tonight.


End file.
